Wireless (e.g., cellular) service providers, for example, continue to develop more enhanced network services and applications. Consequently, manufacturers of mobile devices (e.g., cellular phones) are challenged to continually add greater and greater functional capabilities in smaller and smaller form factors. Beyond the already advanced telephony and data capabilities, these devices can include other sophisticated functions and applications. The goals of greater functionalities with reduced form factor are at odds with the design of the power system of the mobile devices, in that generally more functions require more battery consumption.
For example, peer-to-peer (P2P) resource sharing (e.g., content sharing) applications have emerged as one of the most widely used and popular applications over the global Internet, and thus have attracted greater interest in deployment within wireless devices. P2P applications, however, place a heavy demand on energy consumption when actively sharing resources. Consequently, prolonged use of a P2P application on a wireless device may quickly deplete the device's energy reserve. Therefore, to be competitive, the manufacturers need to address the ever growing requirement for more approaches for efficient energy management.